walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
A House Divided
"A House Divided", retitled "Episode 7", is the second episode of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. It was released on March 4, 2014 for PlayStation Network and PC/Mac via Steam and the Telltale Games store, on March 5th for Xbox Live Arcade, and on March 6th for iOS. Release dates for PlayStation Network Europe and PlayStation Vita are yet to be announced. Plot Synopsis The episode starts with walkers pounding against the doors of the truck/cabin Clementine and Pete/Nick (Depending on whoever you saved at the end of All That Remains). If you saved Nick, he will block the door of the cabin with a crate, and Clementine will begin to search around. After moving a large piece of plywood Clementine discovers some jars, to which Nick identifies are filled with whiskey. The two spend the night inside and Clementine is awoken by Nick throwing empty jars at the walls. After a brief conversation and an offer to have a drink, Clementine and, if convinced, Nick, will leave to find the larger cabin. If you convince Nick, he will distract walkers so Clementine can escape. If you saved Pete, the episode will open with the two catching their breath inside a small truck. Pete will ask for Clementine to hand him a saw to cut his leg off due to his bite, but decides not to, believing he would just bleed out and Clementine couldn't get him back to the cabin. After they spend the night, Clementine wakes to find a weakened and dying Pete. After a conversation, Clementine can convince Pete to say goodbye to Nick and go with her, and leaves the truck. If Pete is convinced, he will distract walkers to allow Clementine to escape. After Clementine reaches the cabin, she meets Carlos and Rebecca sitting at the dining room table. They ask where Luke and Alvin are, revealing they left looking for them. After the two gather guns, Carlos asks Clementine to look after Sarah while they're out. When Clementines opens Sarah's door, she will surprise Clementine by taking a picture of her when she opens the door. After a conversation and having the option to take a picture of her, Sarah will reveal she also found a gun underneath the house. After pointing it around, she sees who she thinks is Luke outside approaching the Cabin. Sarah then notices its not Luke and it might be someone else she knows, and is visually afraid of him. After choosing to open or lock the door, a man will enter the cabin and begin to ask Clementine questions, including one where she can say her name is Carley. The man snoops around the cabin, asks about the group Clementine is currently staying with, while trying to avoid some of Clementine's questions, and after he believes he sees something, he goes to check it out. He goes up to Sarah's room where she is hiding under the bed, nearly being caught. Before he leaves, if a picture is taken, the man will discover it on the floor, and soon after tells Clementine not to trust the cabin group and leaves. Carlos, Rebecca, Luke and Alvin (and Nick, if not saved in Episode 1) enter from the kitchen entrance where Clementine and Sarah tell them of what happened with the man. The group believe it was Carver and was looking for them. Luke and Carlos tell the group they will have to pack up and leave for the north. Along the way, Rebecca speaks with Clementine in a nicer tone than her previous conversations with her, and come across where Clementine was with Nick/Pete last. If Clementine was with Nick, they will find him inside the cabin, alive and well. If Clementine was with Pete, the group will find his body, stomach torn open and a bullet in his head. They continue on their way where the game skips to 5 days later and the group comes across a bridge. Clementine and Luke go to clear the path on the bridge and proceed to kill a few walkers, with Luke nearly falling off into the river. After nearly crossing, the duo come across a man with a rifle who proceeds to ask questions. The man lowers his guard believing they are friendly and offers them food, until Nick comes up from far behind believing the man would kill Clementine and Luke. Despite Clementine and Luke's efforts to stop Nick, he shoots the man in the neck and falls into the river. The rest of the group crosses the bridge and Alvin will ask for Clementine to search the small cabin for any food for Rebecca, who insists she is fine. After searching the cabin, Clementine comes across a hunting knife in which she pries open a chest with canned food in it. Alvin will walk in and ask for the food for Rebecca and to keep the knowledge of said food quiet from everyone else. After the conversation is over, everyone notices a small herd of walkers crossing the bridge and leave. The group reaches a ski resort and notices it is somewhat reinforced. After Clementine checks the view in case of any followers, she finds some lights flashing near the forest and the bridge, until she notices the group is being confronted by another one. She goes through the group to find Kenny, still alive, along with his new girlfriend Sarita and his friend Walter. The dispute is instantly settled after they see Clementine and Kenny reuniting. After catching up with Kenny, helping Sarita and Sarah hang up some Christmas ornaments, talking to Walter about dinner and talking with Rebecca about the baby, dinner will be served where Clementine will pick if she wants to eat with Kenny's group or the cabin group. The group you choose to sit with will begin to talk about the other, specifically Luke, Nick and Kenny. Eventually, Luke and Nick will sit at Kenny's table or Kenny will sit at the cabin's table and they will begin to talk and argue. After it's over, Kenny accidentally calls Clementine Duck and gets visually upset. Walter asks Clementine if she could help him outside. Walter will begin to speak with Clementine outside on how he believes the world is still salvageable and speaks of his partner Matthew. After, they see a woman peering into the resort. Kenny joins the two and they wonder if she is trustworthy, and Walter ends up giving her a large box of food to help feed her "family." Going back inside, Luke tells Clementine that the man on the bridge was Walter's partner Matthew, and not to tell Nick or Walter. Nick walks up and discovers who the man he killed was and Luke takes him away to have a drink before telling Clementine to retrieve the knife she found from her backpack, presuming it was Matthew's. When she goes to take it, Clementine finds it missing and that Walter has it and is standing on the porch. Clementine speaks with him where he asks how Matthew died and if Nick is a good man or not. After Nick walks up to them, Walter begins breaking down and asks for Nick to tell him what happened. He throws the knife away and the windmill begins to spin rapidly due to the storm, making a loud sound that would bring in walkers. Kenny, Luke, Carlos, Walter, Sarita, Nick and Clementine go to stop the windmill and fend off walkers. Kenny and Luke go somewhere else as Clementine fixes the windmill and the others cover her. After picking off a few walkers, Nick struggles with a walker. Depending on what you told Walter, if Nick was good or not, he would either save Nick or let him be eaten. The latter would result in Nick's death. After running inside, the others hear machine-gun fire as a small group walks out from the woods and finishes off the walkers with assault rifles. This group consists of the man who entered the cabin, the woman looking into the resort and two other men. The man is identified as Carver by Carlos, who the former begins to beat. Sarah runs outside to protect her father from harm. Carver orders the group to go inside where he puts everyone on the ground ready for execution. Alvin, Clementine and Rebecca speak of what they should do. If they surrender, Clementine and Alvin will be sat down. Kenny snipes one of the men and Carver and takes over ordering for Kenny to stop. After he misses the shot, Carver takes Walter and executes him, saying it was for his man. He then picks up Alvin and speaks of someone named George Alvin had apparently killed. If Clementine tells Kenny to surrender or if she runs to protect Alvin, he will be spared and Kenny gives himself up. If Clementine is silent or tells Carver to stop, Kenny will fire at Carver and hit him in the shoulder, where he gets back up and shoots Alvin in the head, killing him. He will then threaten to kill Clementine in which Kenny turns himself in. If Clementine escapes, she finds Kenny with a rifle trying to save the group. He successfully picks off the same man if Clementine surrendered and Kenny misses the same shot and Carver executes Walter. Kenny cries out and fires more, still missing his shots. Carver picks Alvin up and Clementine can tell Kenny to fire or to surrender. Firing will have Kenny hit Carver in the shoulder and then kill Alvin. Carver will then threaten to kill Sarita in which Kenny surrenders. If they surrender immediately, Alvin will be spared. Afterwards, Luke is still not present and Carver assumes he ran to save himself. He then orders his remaining people to take the survivors "home," and the episode ends. In-Game Decisions This list shows some of the choices made by players that are tracked by the game. :For the complete in-game stats, see Video Game Statistics. Took blame for Sarah's photo? *Took blame - 42.7% *Didn't take blame - 57.3% Who did you sit with at dinner? *Kenny - 65.8% *Luke - 34.2% Told Walter the truth about Matthew? *Told truth - 73.1% *Didn't tell truth - 26.9% Nick's fate? *Convinced Walter to forgive Nick - 86.3% *Didn't convince Walter to forgive Nick - 13.7% Left to find Kenny? *Surrendered - 44.7% *Sought Kenny's help - 55.3% Credits *Clementine *Kenny *Bonnie *Luke *Peter Joseph Randall (Determinant) *Nick *Carlos *Sarah *Alvin *Rebecca *William Carver *Matthew *Sarita *Walter *Troy *Johnny Deaths *Peter Joseph Randall (If saved in "All That Remains") *Matthew *Nick (Determinant) *Johnny *Walter *Alvin (Determinant) Impacts This list shows the choices from Season 1 that will affect the narrative and decisions in this episode: *If you helped Pete in the previous episode and you choose to respond "Cutting it off won't work" when Pete asks for the saw, Clementine can say "I knew someone who tried it", this is refering to Lee if you amputated his arm in "No Time Left". *If Clementine decides to train Sarah to shoot a gun she will tell her what Lee told Clementine during her gun training in "Long Road Ahead". *Clementine will mention Lilly killing Carley/Doug in "Long Road Ahead" to Alvin while discussing Nick's decision to kill Matthew and her fate afterward. *Kenny will mention that Lee was a hell of guy or they had their differences depending if Lee sided with Kenny or not. *Kenny will mention the scene where he went missing from Lee's group, whether it being the dark room, or the infested alleyway. *Kenny will either mention that Lee "took care" of Duck for him, if Lee chose to shoot Duck or that Lee "helped him do the right thing" if Lee makes Kenny shoot Duck in "Long Road Ahead". *Kenny will mention that he tried to save Ben or Christa if Lee chose to save Ben or let him die in "Around Every Corner". Trivia *First appearance of William Carver. *First appearance of Troy. *First appearance of Sarita. *First (and last) appearance of Johnny. *First (and last) appearance of Matthew. *First (and last) appearance of Walter. *Last appearance of Alvin. (Determinant) *Last appearance of Pete. (If saved in "All That Remains") *Last appearance of Nick. (Determinant) *This episode marks the return of Kenny since his last full appearance in "No Time Left". *Bonnie is the first protagonist of the "400 Days" DLC to appear in Season 2 and encounter Clementine. *This is the first episode of the Video Game set in the Winter season with snow. *The song that plays during the end credits is "In The Pines" by Janel Drewis. *When Carver asks Clementine what's her name, you have the option to use Carley's name as a lie. *If you picked up the gold watch from the cabin in "All That Remains", you will have the option to either give it to Nick when he realises he didn't have it, or keep hold of it. Goofs/Errors *Carlos' gun changes from a Beretta 92FS Inox to a Glock 17 between scenes during the walker ambush. *When Kenny says Luke and Nick look like "good friends" if you sat with Kenny, his right hand goes through his bowl. *As Clementine grabs the hunting rifle and aims at the walker just before the cutscene ends, her left hand gripping the forestock is out of place. Official Trailer Achievements/Trophies :For all obtainable achievements and trophies, see Achievements. Aggregate Scores References Category:Season 2 Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Episodes